


SOLO UN NIÑO

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Breve historia romantica entre Aioria de Leo y Mu de Aries





	

El imponente caballero de oro de Leo, Aioria, se apareció en la compuerta principal del templo de Aries; tras haber sido citado por el protector de aquella casa asistió puntual; aunque desconociendo el motivo de aquel llamado.  
-Con permiso…Mu- Enuncio el griego inclinando levemente la cabeza al penetrar en aquel callado recinto, el eco viajo como una paloma por aquellos muros hasta el altísimo techo resbalando por la marmórea superficie del suelo hasta dar con los oídos del caballero de Aries, quien, con su usual tranquilidad retiro la vista de su labor y se encamino a la puerta. Salió de su modesto taller caminando por una largo pasillo hasta la escalinata que daba a la entrada de la primer casa de Zodiaco; la brisa cálida de la tarde le anuncio que su visitante ya había entrado al lugar.  
-Aioria- Con la seriedad propia de su carácter y signo zodiacal se aproximó al león; le sorprendió verlo en pie tan campante; regreso hace apenas tres días de una peligrosísima misión que el Patriarca les encomendara encarecidamente al trio de griegos, Milo, Saga y Aioria, todo el santuario supuso que, el mismísimo Cronos debía estar por despertar dada la importante talla de los guerreros que se enviaba a la labor, como era de esperarse, tras un mes fuera los tres volvieron demasiado lastimados, a punto de morir; el Patriarca guardo en secreto la misión y sus características pero el estado de los poderosos santos de oro hacia que muy pocos quisieran saber de que se había tratado, entre ellos, Mu.  
-¿Cómo es que ya estás de pie?- Los puntos violetas en la frente del ariano se juntaron, siendo clara muestra de la desconfianza que la situación le causaba, si Aioria estaba en pie no sería por que se sentía mejor, eso era seguro.  
-Tú me llamaste Mu, así que aquí estoy- Busco zanjar la conversación con aquel comentario, pero el agotamiento en sus ojos verdes lo delataba por completo.  
-Te dije que vinieras si te sentías mejor, pero creo que has omitido esa parte y has venido de todos modos Aioria- Al castaño no le gustaba ser retado ni mucho menos evidenciado, desvió el rostro haciendo una mueca parecida a la de un león ofendido, la impulsividad de su proceder era clara muestra de su linaje como caballero de Leo y eso nadie lo podía negar o cambiar.   
-Quiero ver mi armadura- Musito el joven con clara preocupación saliendo de sus palabras, el brazo que descansaba pendiendo de un lienzo atado a su cuello era la clara muestra de la fiera batalla que él y sus compañeros habían librado, casi le habían arrancado el brazo; pero esto le importaba poco ahora, era su armadura la que le apuraba más.  
Mu suspiro cerrando sus grandes ojos verdes como jades pulidos, asintio suavemente entendiendo a la perfección de donde venía la preocupación de su compañero de armas y se dio la media vuelta mirándolo sobre el hombro.  
-Acompáñame- Camino siguiente exactamente el mismo sendero por el que había llegado hasta la puerta, solo que esta ocasión tenía una acompañante. Aioria había entrado a aquella casa pocas veces y únicamente había estado en la entrada de la misma por lo que, la existencia del taller donde Mu arreglaba las armaduras era para él un claro misterio, sin embargo, agradeció la serenidad que aquella majestuosa morada ofrecía, era la misma serenidad que emanaba del santo de Aries.  
Una vez ambos jóvenes arribaron al taller Mu se adelantó a su acompañante cubriendo la armadura que se encontraba extendida sobre una pequeña mesa de madera con un manto blanco, miro a el poseedor de aquel ropaje con advertencia.  
-¿Estás seguro Aioria? …esta tan dañada- Sus palabras, emitidas para prevenir a Leo no le causaron más que angustia, ¿tan mal estaba aquel ropaje?  
-Muéstrame Mu- Pidió, no con la impetuosidad del león, más bien, con la súplica del hombre herido en que se había convertido. Quería ver su armadura, quería sentir tranquilidad al verla si bien dañada, aun poderosa y orgullosa y así, tener el permiso de sentirse igual.  
Pero, lo que vio cuando aquel manto fue retirado le cimbró hasta los huesos, el León del precioso metal estaba casi completamente destrozado, una de sus patas no estaba, sus colmillos habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad y Aioria casi pudo ver la agonía en aquel rostro dorado, sus ojos se enrojecieron sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado por esto pero, ver su armadura así, era muy duro.  
Mu adivino como es que se sentía, el sabia mejor que nadie como la esencia de un ropaje sagrado podría relacionarse simbióticamente con su portador, al punto de compartir sentimientos, emociones, temores y dolor; fue por esto que aproximo su mano al maltrecho felino e hizo brotar su cosmos, la criatura metálica se incorporó como pudo en su tres patas y se acercó a Aioria quien miraba el místico espectáculo entre fascinado y abatido.  
-Tócala….ha estado preocupada por ti- Leo cavilo las palabras por cuestión de segundos y después, su mano sana se extendió a la cabeza de la armadura y la acaricio, como a un minino, con ternura y gratitud.  
-Lo siento tanto vieja amiga…lamento que sufras tanto…y que haya sido débil para ti-Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y de inmediato las limpio, un santo dorado de Atena debería poder mantener la compostura en esta situación.  
-No tienes que avergonzarte, Milo y Saga han reaccionado igual pero, sus ropajes estaban menos dañados, tomara mucho tiempo pero, voy a regresarte a tu león, tal como lo recuerdas- Al momento que Aioria retiro la mano Mu cubrió la armadura de nuevo y esta se hecho a descansar; el dueño del ropaje suspiro con pesadez y le miro con triste gratitud.  
-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?- Cuestiono ansioso pero confiando fielmente en las palabras pronunciando por su compañero, quien mejor para reparar a su armadura que el gran Mu de Aries.  
-Te había llamado para pedirte que le dieras un poco de sangre a tu armadura, eso la revitalizaría en el proceso que debo decir, es muy doloroso para ella pero, aun no estás bien, ambos deben descansar- El tono que uso para la anterior explicación no le dejo a Aioria ninguna cabida de queja, debía esperar y lo haría.  
-Ahora déjame ver tu brazo, me extraña mucho que lo tengas así, estaba muy grave-Se aproximó a él tratando de quitar el vendaje pero el otro retrocedió sospechosamente, Mu entendió de inmediato.  
-Es natural que te duela Aioria, te has quitado el vendaje ¿verdad? Aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras…basta con ver tu mano…- El castaño león suspiro fastidiado y adolorido, pero es que era tan patético para el estar haciendo sus labores diarias del santuario, que de paso eran en su mayoría trabajos físicos muy pesados, con ese ridículo vendaje, era un caballero y las instrucciones medicas estaba de sobra; pero no con este tipo de herida, su hombro, codo y músculos estaban casi destrozados y se lo habían advertido bastante bien.  
-No me gusta el vendaje Mu, es ridículo- Enuncio con su ronca voz de felino imponente, sus ojos fieros y expresión agresiva causaban claro temor en todos, menos en Mu, que sabía que era un gato herido y a la defensiva.  
-Eso lo imagine bien pero no tienes más opción, no sirves de nada solo con un brazo Aioria- Alzo el torneado y musculoso brazo del otro palpando el hombro encontrándolo ciertamente recuperado, paso por el bíceps con sus dedos evaluando el musculo y los nervios que a medida que descendían se notaban inflamados, apenas toco el codo y Aioria pego una salto y retrocedió por inercia, le había dolido como nada en la vida, sintió náuseas y empezó a temblar.  
-Lo siento mucho, no quise lastimarte pero, ahora ¿vez cómo es que te has dañado al no seguir las indicaciones que te di?- Aioria le estaba haciendo caso o miso, aquella descarga eléctrica le había sacudido tanto que no podía centrarse en nada más que el dolor, el sudo frio corría por su frente y apretaba las mandíbulas tan fuerte que pensaba que sus dientes se romperían uno a uno.  
-Espera siéntate, te traeré agua – Preocupado, Mu lo ayudo a sentarse en un humilde banco de madera de los que Kiki solía talla toda la tarde, fue a la cocina trayendo consigo un vaso de barro con algo de agua fresca, se lo extendió a su compañero y cuando este percibió con sus labios la frescura del líquido lejos de tomárselo lo vertió en su cabeza y rostro, para apagar la sensación terrible y entumecedora del dolor, poco a poco se fue incorporando en sí mismo, carraspeo la garganta dejando escapar un ronco sonido que hizo eco en las paredes.  
-Nada me había dolido tanto en la vida- Dijo mirando a Mu, los ojos jade aun pacíficos lo observaron por segundos.  
-Lo siento, por ahora trata de tomarlo con calma por favor, haz como te pido y estarás bien en un mes, pero te repito, tómalo con calma por favor- Aioria, claramente advertido por el terrible episodio asintió reconfortado por la mirada tranquila y toques gentiles con los que Mu le vendaba de nuevo, de sus manos un fino polvo dorado emanaba apaciguando el dolor de su carne.  
-¿Puedo venir mientras arreglas mi armadura? Quizás no pueda darte sangre ahora pero, me gustaría ver como la reparas y ser útil, si es posible- Espeto ya de pie a punto de marcharse; Mu lo medito unos segundos y asintió sonriendo levemente, sabía que la curiosidad era característica de los Leo y estaba casi esperando esa petición.  
-Por supuesto Aioria, lo hago por las tardes y serás bienvenido- Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la puerta pero en eso, un cosmos cálido y sutil como el jazmín y la mirra les advirtió de la llegada de un tercero; en la puerta, ataviado solo con una túnica marrón se encontraba Shaka de Virgo, con su apacible rostro de ojos cerrados y su rictus de tranquilidad, traía de la mano al pequeño Kiki, quien tenía las rodillas raspadas y la nariz llena de tierra.  
-Caballero de Aries, Mu, me disculpo por la intromisión a tu templo pero, tu pequeño discípulo ha estado jugando en los alrededores de la casa que custodio y ha caído, no está herido de gravedad pero no es apropiado que ande jugando por ahí sin tu consentimiento- El rubio soltó al pequeño e hizo una reverencia hacia el par de caballeros, sus pies descalzos se movieron en reversa haciendo sonar las pulseras doradas en sus tobillos al tiempo que se retiraba.  
-Te lo agradezco Shaka- Alcanzo a decir cuando sintió a Kiki con la cabeza inclinada contra su brazo, el pequeño discípulo ya adivinaba una reprimenda mayor de parte del maestro, molestar a otro santo dorado era una cosa seria y más si este mismo santo había tenido que traerlo de la mano a su morada.  
-Kiki vete a tu habitación, hablaremos después- A la serena pero fría orden de su maestro se encamino cabizbajo a sus humildes aposentos, triste y avergonzado. Ante la escena Aioria no pudo mas que sonreír, cuantas veces otros caballeros y el mismísimo patriarca no lo habían llevado a él ante su hermano mayor por causa de una que otra travesura, que la verdad sea dicha, eran mucho más graves que la de Kiki, su hermano siempre había actuado sereno y tierno con él, fue en ese momento que reconoció cuanto era que Mu le recordaba a Aioros.  
-Gracias por todo Mu, te veré mañana, por cierto…no seas duro con tu aprendiz…es solo un niño- Inclino su cabeza y se retiró mirando de reojo al carnero, se apartó de la casa y ascendió por la escalinata hacia su templo con la imperiosa necesidad de regresar el día de mañana, pero, sin saber exactamente por qué.  
-¿Kiki?- Busco al pequeño en el taller, en la habitación, en la cocina y el baño y no dio con él, Kiki no era un chico que huyera, sabía que el pequeño ariano estaría esperando su reprimenda con valor, o quizás se había equivocado ya que no lo encontraba.  
-Kiki sal ahora mismo…ven acá- Enuncio en medio de su morada dejando que su voz llegara a cada rincón en donde el crio pudiera esconderse, unos pocos segundos después el niño salió de debajo de la mesa de su taller, limpiándose la nariz ocultando su llanto infantil.  
-Perdona Maestro, me he aburrido y he salido a pasear pero caí en la escalinata de virgo y el caballero de Oro me ayudo, lo lamento mucho- Inclino su cabeza pelirroja, trato de apaciguar su llanto como un hombre, como el discípulo de Aries que era, pero algo en su interior era aun frágil, Mu lo percibió claramente al sentir el cosmos infantil y tímido de Kiki tan asustado.  
-Levanta el rostro Kiki, no estoy molesto, sin embargo has hecho molestar a un santo Dorado y por eso vas a tener una penitencia, le servirás al patriarca como mensajero personal durante todo el próximo mes- El niño alzo el rostro haciendo una mueca, sin duda alguna Shion, el patriarca le haría pagar dándole las labores más pesadas y aburridas, pero la mirada tranquila de su maestro lo hacía sentir bien, su sutil reprimenda logro exactamente lo que debía lograr; nunca había recibido de Mu un insulto o un grito, siempre había frugalidad y aun en su duro entrenamiento el mayor era justo y ecuánime, lo admiraba tanto y guardaba para él una gratitud y cariño que se tiene para un padre.  
-Gracias Maestro, si me permite, quisiera ir mañana con el caballero Shaka, a disculparme apropiadamente con el- Se inclinó frente a su maestro y se reitiro a su habitación dejando a Mu pensando en las palabras de Aioria-.  
-Un niño….es solo un niño- Dijo para sí mismo en la penumbra de la casa de Aries ya cuando la noche los había sorprendido, con vela en mano se dirigió a cerrar las compuertas del templo y antes de retirarse a dormir miro por su ventana hacia el resto de las casas, tauro, géminis, cáncer y, leo.  
El siguiente día había empezado temprano y fresco como siempre, el alba no les sorprendió aun en el lecho, para cuando el sol tímido y refulgente se asomaba por el horizonte el santuario ya se encontraba en labor; Kiki se sirvió una tasa de te mientras comía algo antes de ir hacia el patriarca, su maestro comía a su lado en la pequeña mesa de la modesta cocina, una estufa de leña, algunos utensilios y dicha mesa era la única y escueta decoración de la pieza; arroz y algunas verduras cocidas eran el desayuno de ese día y Kiki no podría estar más aburrido de aquella comida.  
-¿Maestro Mu?- Infirió el pequeño removiendo un tubérculo cocido en su plato debatiéndose entre comérselo sin respirar o ignorarlo y dejarlo morir a su triste suerte.  
-Ya te lo dije Kiki, esta alimentación es buena para ti…sé que has visto a Aldebarán comer otras cosas pero eso es bueno para él, no para ti- Con elegancia ancestral Mu dio un sorbo a su té y siguió comiendo lentamente, mientras Kiki seguía mirando aquel alimento con sufrimiento.  
-Pero maestro, el otro día el caballero de Escorpio me dio una pedazo de pan y era delicioso- Esbozo una sonrisa socarrona cuando recordó aquella hogaza disolverse en su boca.  
“Un niño….es solo un niño”.  
Mu suspiro enternecido, su infancia no había sido diferente a la de Kiki y esa comida era la única que conocía, su cultura así se lo dictaba pero, ahora estaba rodeados de un estrato multicultural que quizás sería bueno para su aprendiz, se puso de pie y le acaricio la cabeza.  
-Bueno, traeré algo de pan la próxima vez… ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ve al patriarca y pórtate bien, dale mis saludos- El chiquillo asintió, lavo sus platos y salió del recinto dando saltito y cantando una cancioncita que hizo a Mu avergonzar.  
-¿Cómo se acuerda de esas cosas? –Sonrió dejándolo de lado y se puso sus ropas de diario, su túnica clara y aquella estola que lo hacía sentir tan cómodo, sujeto sus cabellos lilas y se dirigió a su quehaceres cotidianos, revisar algunas remodelaciones de los alrededores, atender a algunos caballeros en entrenamiento enfermos, pero, llego la tarde, el sol murió haya a lo lejos desangrándose de color naranja; el regreso a su templo y saco la armadura de leo. Acomodo sus herramientas estando a punto de empezar cuando un cosmos poderoso y tibio atrajo su atención, sin necesidad de ver imagino la masculina silueta del de leo entrando en su casa, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia él; a los pocos segundos el quinto caballero apareció en su taller, pálido aun, pero claramente más repuesto.  
-Buenas tardes Mu, con permiso, me tome el atrevimiento de venir hasta acá esperando no interrumpirte- Avanzo hacia él y tomo haciendo cerca, mirando su armadura.  
-Hola amiga- Sus dedos se pasearon por una de las patas del león a modo de saludo, después miro a Mu.  
-No te molestare, lo prometo- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Claro, a tu armadura le hará bien que estés aquí- El ariano empezó a trabajar, en silencio, tan misteriosos y callado, enigmático y a la vez sereno, Aioria era un hombre completamente diferente; le gustaba hablar, la conversación profunda y amena era una de las pocas cosas que podía gozar en el Santuario, se le daba muy bien hablar con Milo que era su mejor amigo, con Shura, con el chistoso de Aldebarán e incluso, pese a las cosas con Saga y Camus, pero tanto Mu, como Shaka y Afrodita eran tan callados; se le antojaba la situación un poco incomoda por lo que no vio mal tratar de sacar conversación y de paso, acallar una de sus más grandes dudas.  
-Oye Mu, ¿me permitirías hacerte una pregunta personal?- El mencionado se detuvo de su labor y parpadeo algunas veces, su afilado perfil denoto su leve incomodidad aunque tenía que reconocer, que esa ya la veía venir.  
\- Claro, veré si esta en mis manos responder- Con lo serio que era se giró hacia Aioria esperando la pregunta, que dicho sea, no con su poderosa telequinesis podía adivinar.  
-¿Kiki es tu hijo?- Le tomo a Mu algunos segundos comprender la pregunta, ¿de dónde la había sacado?, sacudió un poco su cabeza y no pudo evitar emitir una leve sonrisa.  
-No pensaste que esa pregunta podría ofenderme Aioria?- Sabía perfectamente que si leo pensaba que le ofendería o no era la menor de sus preocupaciones, el dominante León Aioria tenía una duda y no veía nada de malo hacerlo saber al mundo entero, si era posible.  
-No lo pensé así, ¿te he ofendido?- Pregunto sin mostrar el anticipado arrepentimiento o vergüenza que generalmente se muestra en estas situaciones, pero su seguridad lo empujaba a no sentirse de esta manera.  
-De hecho no, Kiki no es mi hijo, mientras entrenaba con mi Maestro Shion lo encontramos en la montaña, nuestra especie es muy escasa y casi extinta, no esperábamos ver un bebe ahí- Suspiro recordando la emoción que sintió al ver un bebe de su raza, revolviéndose inquieto entre las desgarradas mantas y como los puntos en su frente lo identificaban como tal.  
-No sé cómo sucedió que lo dejaron ahí ni quienes eran sus padres, pero le he criado desde entonces y también lo hice mi aprendiz- Una vez termino de responder, volvió ceremoniosos a su faena, Aioria no quedo del todo convencido, esperaba una historia un tanto más épica, pero no podía esperar mucho del callado Mu. Así trascurrió la tarde, Aioria hacia una que otra pregunta ocasional y Mu respondía algo cortante, mas no grosero; que diferencia había entre él y Milo, quien solía marear a Aioria con larguísimas historias de sirenas y medusas; el histrionismo se le daba bastante bien a Escorpio, mas no a Aries.  
Caída ya la noche Aioria se levantó para retirarse, esperaba sentirse aburrido pero un sentimiento de comodidad lo sorprendió al razonar detenidamente el asunto, tal vez era la quietud del lugar, el estar cerca de su armadura, tal vez era Mu.  
-Justo ahora Kiki me espera en la puerta, vamos a disculparnos con Shaka, así que, te podríamos acompañar por el sendero- Aioria jamás pensó que tal cosa saliera de Mu, se ofrecía a acompañarlo, vaya que era raro el día. En efecto Kiki esperaba bostezando en la puerta, naturalmente Shion, siendo más estricto que Mu lo agoto con quehaceres y labores que para un niño de ocho años debían ser la muerte.  
-Caballero de Leo Aioria- Saludo el muchacho al ver al león, después asintió mirando a su maestro, los tres emprendieron el camino hacia virgo, Kiki detallaba todo lo que había hecho en el día y mientras Mu solo hacia uno que otro sonido ocasional Aioria conversaba animadamente con el pequeño, le preguntaba cosas, le felicitaba y le daba consejos sobre atajos en el santuario que lo harían llegar más rápido, la manera adecuada de cargar las vigas para no lastimarse y la clase de plantas que jamás debe tocar.  
-En resumen no te acerques al jardín del caballero de Piscis…simplemente no le gusta- Dijo riendo haciendo reír al chiquillo también.  
-Claro caballero de Leo Aioria, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- Habían llegado ya al quinto templo y debían separarse ahí.  
-Te veré mañana Mu- Enuncio al entrar a su recinto y ambos arianos asintieron y después, desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche, viéndolos alejarse hacia el templo de Virgo.  
-Shaka de Virgo, ¿nos permites entrar a tu recinto?- Se habían encaminado a la compuerta y Mu, con extremo respeto se anunció antes de entrar, el suave aroma a incienso y la calidez del cosmos de virgo loes dio la grata bienvenida; unos pasos tintineantes se aproximaban del interior del templo y apareció Shaka.  
-Adelante caballero de Aries- Enuncio el rubio dejándoles pasar. Ya dentro del templo Kiki se inclinó frente a él.  
-Caballero de Virgo Shaka, te ofrezco una disculpa por haberte perturbado el día de ayer y a la vez te agradezco tu ayuda y que me hayas llevado a mi maestro, recibe por favor la disculpa que te extiendo con todo mi respeto- Shaka, tan elegante y hermosos asintió con una leve sonrisa, una bolsita de tela aguardaba en su mano derecha escondida tras su cuerpo.  
-Acepto tus disculpas aprendiz, obedece a tu maestro en lo posterior y cuídate, eres aun pequeño, toma esto en señal de que ambos estamos en paz, si tu maestro me lo permite quiero darte un obsequio- Extendió la bolsa hacia Kiki quien la tomó inseguro, miro a Mu cuestionándole y este hizo un gesto aprobatorio.  
-Muchas gracias Shaka de Virgo, por tu obsequio y tu amabilidad- Kiki se retiró despacio dejando a los dos adultos solos.  
-Vaya Shaka, has sido muy gentil- Dijo Mu mirando a virgo entre extrañado y curioso.  
-Es solo un niño, Mu, tiene derecho a caerse y a llenarse de tierra al menos solo una vez- Le respondió con un nostálgico aire de remembranza en sus rostro, ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio algunos segundos y sin más Aries se retiró.  
-¿Qué te ha dado?- Pregunto a su emocionado aprendiz quien con la más infantil de las ambiciones extrajo varias fresas del pequeño saco, Kiki solo las había visto en los huertos de Afrodita y jamás había aspirado siquiera a tocar una, su emoción fue tal que pego de saltitos abrazando los frutos.  
-Nunca había comido de estas!- Degusto las fresas que a simple vista lucían deliciosas, su dulce sabor era tan desconocido y emocionante que Mu casi se lamentó, toda esa azúcar le mantendría toda la noche haciendo preguntas, tallando maderas y pidiéndole a su maestro que le contara una vez más historias de las estrellas, de dioses olímpicos, de guerreros ancestrales; y lo hizo con gusto viendo el alba recibirles en plena platica pintando la noche de día a través del tejado de la imponente casa de leo.

Había sido un mes extraño y agitado para él, primero, fue testigo de cómo Kiki maduraba poco a poco al servicio del patriarca, secretamente Mu había acudido a las habitaciones del sumo sacerdote y le había explicado que Kiki necesitaba distraerse un poco en lo que el repara los ropajes sagrados, Shion comprendió la pesadez de esta prioridad y acepto solo por ese mes encargarse del pequeño Kiki, por otro lado, lo más extraño era la constante presencia de Aioria en su taller, ciertamente no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado a la compañía y tenerlo ahí ni le incomodaba ni le agradaba, solo , estaba ahí. No podía negar que la armadura respondía a la presencia de su poseedor y daba su mejor esfuerzo por recuperarse , asi entre esas tardes calurosas de Agosto de repente Mu se vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina compartiendo una tasa de té con Aioria y sintiendo en su interior una serie de sentimientos tan extraños y nuevos en él.  
-Mi brazo se ve mucho mejor, ¿no?- La visita de ese día estaba por terminarse pero, si mal no recordaba le había dicho que estaría bien en un mes, ese mes había pasado fugazmente y quería saber si ya estaba en condiciones.  
-Claro que sí y tú te ves mucho mejor- Mu se aproximó para retirar el vendaje, lo tomo del brazo palpándolo en la magnificencia de su favorecida anatomía, Aioria era de los caballeros más fuertes e impetuosos, se le podía ver todo el día haciendo pesadas labores con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cuerpo bronceado y torneado bajo el sol, era una magnifico León en toda la expresión de la palabra.  
-Ya no me duele nada y lo puedo mover muy bien- Expreso con triunfo al ver a su archienemiga, la venda ceder a su poder y morir en el suelo con todas sus negras intenciones, ahora era libre de dolor y convalecencia y podría volver a ser el mismo.  
-Ya estás bien, me alegro mucho Aioria- Por primera vez una amplia sonrisa apareció en el calmado rostro de Mu, dándole a toda su expresión una sublime belleza que no había pasado inadvertida para el de Leo, al menos no de un tiempo para acá, la labor antes desarrollada los había llevado a estar muy cerca y sin más, el quinto caballero, haciendo gala de su dominante carácter se acerco al carnero y le beso con atrevimiento en los labios, un beso sutil y corto pero de terribles consecuencias.  
-Aioria!- Mu retrocedió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cubriéndose la boca, con el estómago hecho un nudo.  
Leo apenas cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue puro instinto, un impulso voluntario que lo empujo a aquel gesto.  
-Mu…lo lamento- Se apresuró a disculparse pero era tarde, la indescifrable mirada de Aries lo barría de pies a cabeza con recelo, una taza estallo contra el suelo, producto de la violencia con la que volcó la mesa sobre la que antes conversaban tan amenamente.  
-No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo ni a pisar mi casa Aioria de Leo!- Los límpidos jades ahora estaban empañados por la furia y el cosmos que solía ser gentil se encendió en ira, el león debía retroceder, era obvio.  
-Discúlpame…me retiro- El impetuoso Aioria abandono la casa maldiciendo, casi atropellando a Kiki al salir.  
-Aioria? Caballero Aioria?- Mas el niño no recibió respuesta alguna, solo un cosmos confundido y enojado, intuyendo algo malo corrió por el templo de Aries agitado pensando solo en el bien estar de su maestro. No encontró más que un desastre en la cocina y la habitación de su maestro cerrada, para él, esa puerta jamás había estado cerrada.  
-Maestro Mu ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?- El niño llamo varias veces pero nadie atendía a su voz, su angustia crecía.  
Dentro, Mu permanecía sentado en su cama con la cabeza agachada y una mano permanentemente posada en sus labios, le ardía el estómago y le dolía el corazon, no entendía que acababa de suceder. Una y otra vez la imagen de Aioria besándolo lo asaltaba y le provocaba un calambre en el pecho.  
-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Decía entre angustiados sollozos confundido por la avasalladora fuerza con que aquel acontecimiento lo derrumbo, confundido por la reacción de su cosmos al cosmos de Aioria.  
-Maestro Mu….maes…  
-¡Kiki desaparece! ¡Déjame en paz!- Su deplorable estado volcó en una desesperaba furia que fue a caer sobre el más inocente. El atronador estruendo en que la voz de su maestro se había convertido lo hizo retroceder y llorar, nunca le había hablado así, se encaminó a su habitación llorar toda la noche terriblemente angustiado, quizás, el patriarca tenia quejas de él, quizás había sido un niño malo e inútil, quizás su maestro no lo quería más y debía regalarlo; todas esas telarañas se tejían en la infantil mente del menor, el cansancio y el llanto lo derrotaron a él y a su maestro y ambos fueron arrastrados a un incómodo sueño.   
A la mañana siguiente Mu fue despertado por el ruido de los utensilios de la cocina, la primera labor matutina de su aprendiz era elaborar el desayuno y no espero que pudiera levantarse a hacer aquello, fue entonces cuando recordó la forma en que le grito. Maldito Aioria y malditos sus impulsos que lo había hecho herir a su inocente alumno, se sintió avergonzado, camino hacia la cocina donde el menor hacia sus labores con desgano , su cosmos apagado como una vela en la lluvia le lastimo, cuando Kiki advirtió su presencia se sobresaltó asustado.  
-Ah….maestro Mu…yo….te desperté…discúlpame…- El jovencito tenía los ojos rojos y algunas ojeras bajo los mismos, Mu pensó que así debía verse el también. Sintió el ambiente más frio y oscuro de lo normal, afuera llovía a cantaros. ¿Acaso el cielo se conmovió de él y se había puesto a llorar como el? Así parecía.  
\- Maestro no quería molestarte anoche…yo….me preocupe….yo… ¿hice algo malo? Me he portado bien….de verdad- Que triste es ver quebrado el espíritu de un infante por causa de un adulto desconcertado; se suponía que él era el maestro y ahora no era capaz de ser firme por él. De dos zancadas llego hasta el niño y lo alzo en sus brazos, estrechándolo, abrazándolo con su cosmos que se esforzaba por volver a la calma.  
-No has hecho nada malo, tuve un mal día y no debí gritarte así, discúlpame- Kiki jamás, ni en sus más alocados sueños donde montaba a un unicornio en un rio de plata podría haberse imaginado esto, Mu era un hombre en extremo gentil y bueno más nunca cariñoso, sus expresiones no pasaban de acariciarle la cabeza pero ahora, lo estaba abrazando y para rematar, le dio un beso en la frente.  
-¿Ma…maestro…Mu?- El chiquillo lo escucho sollozar pero no dijo más nada, poco a poco lo bajo y Mu, sin más, siguió cocinando lo que Kiki había dejado sobre la leña.  
-Pon la mesa por favor- Obedeció con cautela, pensando para sí que su maestro se veía triste, pero el nada podía hacer, quizás Aioria y el tuvieron un desacuerdo, hacia algunas semanas había notado que su maestro lo mencionaba en varias ocasiones, al cenar, durante la mañana, por las tardes en su día de descanso y Kiki pensó que eran amigos, pero tal vez surgio alguna discucioin, tal vez hasta los golpes, se enfureció; si ese tonto león le había faltado al respeto a su maestro le plantaria cara y lo retaría a pelear, defendería el honor de su maestro hasta la muerte.  
Mu veía como el rostro de su alumno se trasfiguraba en un montón de emociones y esto le causo un poco de gracia y agradeció tenerlo a su lado, la historia de la mismísima humanidad había demostrado que, la candidez de un espíritu infantil siempre iluminaba la oscuridad del corazón humano, en este caso, del corazón de Mu.  
-Escucha Kiki…sé que hoy Milo y Camus partirán al pueblo por provisiones, ¿te gustaría ir?- Ante la pregunta el pequeño se atraganto con el arroz, ¿El?, ¿ir al pueblo? Era la cosa más condenadamente feliz que le había pasado.  
-¡Sí!...si…si…si por favor!- Mientras le preparaba ropa acorde al clima y la lista de las provisiones que ellos necesitaban, entre las cuales estaba algo de pan y fresas, su alumno no dejaba de saltar, de correr por todos lados, hasta que Acuario y Escorpio estuvieron a su puerta.  
-Milo…Camus- Ambos caballeros le saludaron agitando mano, eran mucho menos ceremoniosos que Shaka y Aioria, eso le agradaba a Kiki y a Mu le daba igual. Les extendió la lista.  
-Y por qué el pequeño lemuriano esta con capa y mirándonos como si fuéramos un par de sirenas?- Dijo Milo, al notar la mirada casi fanática del menor posada en él.  
-Les agradecería mucho si llevan a Kiki con ustedes, quiero que empiece a conocer el sendero al pueblo y las tiendas, está creciendo y quiero que se encargue de esas labores- Ambos santos dorados se mostraron conformes con ello, emprendieron el camino con el pequeño tras ellos.  
-Gracias maestro Mu! Me portare bien!- Se despidió ya casi al terminar la escalinata y después empezó a correr en torno a los caballeros a los que acompañaba, haciéndolos casi lamentar el tener que soportar a tan parlanchina criatura por el resto del día.  
Hallándose ya solo en su morada, reconoció Aries las dobles intenciones de esta idea, quería alejar a Kiki del santuario por ese día ya que él, tenía cosas pendientes que aclarar, cubriéndose de la lluvia con su capa avanzo en dirección ascendiente por las doce casas, paso por Aldebarán quien en su pereza aún no se levantaba; en Géminis, Saga y Kanon entrenaban afanosamente; Death Mask le ignoro por completo y simplemente desvió la mirada y, a medida que sus pasos lo encaminaban a Leo el corazón se le aceleraba, tuvo que tocarse el pecho para recobrar la compostura.  
-¿Por qué pasa esto?- Le cuestiono al viento con la angustia recorriéndole entero, porque la simple idea de estar frente a Aioria le ponía tan nervioso; no quedaba más que esperar a que estar interrogantes se respondiera a sí mismas al estar frente a él.  
Las enormes compuertas de piedra le recibieron como un coloso inamovible y de tres golpes se hizo notar; la lluvia había cesado pero el cielo aún se veía inquieto, como si concediera una pequeña tregua a la tierra que azotaba con su tormentosa precipitación, mientras una densa neblina se levantaba en el frio ambiente.  
El morador del quinto templo pronto noto quien era aquel que le visitaba , se apresuró a abrir rogando porque su confundido compañero no se arrepintiera y se marchara de ahí; no fue así, al abrir, Mu de Aries lo miro con los ojos llenos de brillo y dudas; recorrió la capa y su cabellera lila le resbalo por los hombros de la túnica; el sobrecogedor sentimiento que la belleza de Aries le causaba le estremeció por completo.  
-Pasa…sé que tenemos que hablar- El ariano entro al recinto con desconfianza, sin mirar nada en realidad, sus ojos se mantenían férreos en un punto de la nada permitiéndose concentrarse en la cuestión , la tan incómoda cuestión que iban a tratar.  
-Mu…yo…  
-¿Por qué me has humillado de esa manera Aioria?...te has atrevido a abalanzarte sobre mí y besarme? Ha sido eso? Te permití la entrada a mi templo y el hecho de acompañarme concediéndote algo de mi confianza y tú….haces eso? Como has podido tener tan poco honor caballero de Leo?- La amarga angustia con que Mu lo bombardeo con sus preguntas le movieron el piso, el león dentro de el saco las garras pero por una vez, Aioria lo detuvo, Mu era como el carnero, sereno pero bravo y temible en realidad, debía tratarlo con el respeto y cuidado con que se le tenía que tratar a esta majestuosa criatura.  
-Te rugo me perdones Mu, he sido un tonto impetuoso y te falte al respeto, en cuanto a mi impulsividad estoy profundamente apenado- Su voz, que solía ser el ronco rugido del temible felino se tornó gentil y se aproximó a él.  
-Tu impulsividad? Es enserio? Es lo único por lo que te disculpas?- Esa era la disculpa más mal elaborada que conocía, y había escuchado varias, sintió la proximidad acechante del de Leo pero no se iba a mostrar amedrentado, ahora verían quien era Mu de Aries.  
-Así es Mu…fue mi impulso el que te ofendió, porque antes debí expresarte el deseo que tenia de besarte…- La desfachatez con la que Aioria se conducía descolocaba su alabada paciencia pero le dejo seguir hablando, en caso de que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra jamás.  
\- Hace un mes me permitiste entrar a tu templo y me lo reclamas, pero no te he reclamado yo que te hayas inmiscuido en mis pensamientos día y noche, en mis ideas, en mis plegarias…en mis sonrisas…el hecho de que tu nombre aparezca en mis labios a cada segundo…no te he reclamado yo eso caballero de Aries y si el hecho de querer besarte es una falta de respeto prepárate; porque lo voy a seguir intentando- Mu ni siquiera podía decir nada, que clase de declaraciones eran estas?, que clase de cosas estaba diciendo Aioria? Y, lo más importante, porque se sentirá conmovido al escucharlas?.  
-Ambos hemos nacido bajo una suerte muy especial, ambos hemos batallado codo a codo y ambos debemos lealtad a la misma diosa, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de la persona que eres, nunca me hubiera imaginado yo que tras el ropaje de oro de Aries estabas tú, el hombre más gentil y culto que he conocido y ahora no puedo concebir la vida lejos de ti…Mu de Aries-  
Sin darse cuenta, el muro ya se había interpuesto entre él y su escape , porque eso quería, escapar de todas estas profundas y poderosas palabras para las que no lo habían entrenado; vaya, que nadie te entrena en los sentimientos en ese santuario y debía reconocer que era hora de que se enseñara también. Poco o nada sabía de la interacción humana a este nivel, pero, si mal no recordaba, todo lo que Aioria acaba de despepitar se resumía en una palabra: amor.  
-A…io…ria- Se quedó aún más mudo cuando, el todo poderoso león se arrodillaba frente a él y apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre, la derrota que engalanaba ahora a Aioria no era algo que se hubiera visto jamás. Mu no sabía qué hacer, que decir.  
-Ah…- Sus piernas temblaron y se derrumbó, el poder del león lo derroto al suelo y no pudo más que quedar arrodillado frente a él; por una vez, dejo de ser tan frio y analítico, recordó lo bien que se sintió al estrechar a Kiki esa mañana por puro deseo de hacerlo, por el puro deseo de trasmitirle a su alumno su aprecio; ahora, cerro sus ojos y analizo los sentimientos que Aioria le causaba; bajo la ira y la confusión que lo ahogaba reconoció una candidez en su interior, un sentimiento de cariño muy diferente al que sentía por Kiki o Shion , a quienes quería sobremanera, era un sentimiento animal de estrecharlo, de estar cerca y compartir el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban; estar junto a Aioria le daba tranquilidad y pensar en él le hacia sonreír; entonces, por esta ocasión y solo por esta ocasión, permitió que su cuerpo actuara primero.  
Con torpeza sus brazos rodearon la ancha espalda del otro y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello ajeno, jadeando con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como nunca lo había sentido; para su desgracia, o fortuna, Leo tenía mucha más experiencia que el en estos menesteres; aprovechando el claro desconcierto del otro los poderosos brazos del león estrecharon el esbelto talle de su compañero, obteniendo la tan ansiada proximidad entre los dos, sus cuerpos como con magnetismo se apegaron el uno al otro y Mu no supo cómo reaccionar cuando los profundo ojos del otro se enfocaron fijamente en los suyos, con una fuerza e intensidad que le robaban el aliento.  
-Aioria…-Jadeo, mas sus palabras murieron pronto en su intención, los labios ansiosos del otro se posaron no delicadamente sobre los suyos y con una dominante necesidad se fundieron en un beso, un roce místico que entrelazo ambas almas por primera vez, era como si una tempestad chocara contra la suave brisa y en vez de arrastrarla, se fundiera con ella; si bien era algo que el Ariano nunca había hecho no por eso su desempeño dejo que desear, bastaba con la inusitada ansiedad que su dulce inexperiencia creaba en el más experimentado, llevándolo al borde del éxtasis con un simple beso, con el simplísimo permiso de tocarlo con avidez como la hacía ahora; como siempre lo había deseado, pero, el mágico ensueño se rompió con la violencia propia de la lluvia que estallo en las afueras pues, un soldado golpeaba la puerta del templo con una urgencia preocupante.  
-Caballero de Leo Aioria! El Patriarca requiere tu presencia en este momento! Y también…la de Mu de Aries!- Si bien, tanto aquel soldado como Aioria estaba confundidos, Mu no lo estuvo ni por un segundo, se incorporó jadeante y abochornado temblando imaginando lo peor.  
-Mu?- Aun confuso el dueño de aquella casa se incorporó también, lo único lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpir este momento era precisamente eso, un llamado del patriarca; su compañero avanzo con celeridad acomodándose el atuendo que estaba algo desordenado, ni cuenta se había dado de la rapidez con que Aioria lo toqueteo todo, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.  
_Mu!-  
-Calla y camina! No quiero una sola palabra tuya!- Avanzo el carnero con más velocidad siendo seguido por Aioria, ambos estaba empapados.  
-Mu!- Insistió desesperado esta vez, tomándole del brazos logrando con esto que el otro retrocediera ante dicho toque con histeria, completamente sonrojado.  
-Cállate! Él lo sabe! La barbaridad que estuvimos a punto de hacer en el templo de Leo! Eso nos hace dignos de muerte!- Espeto furioso, no quería saber más nada de Aioria ni del embrollo en el que lo había metido así que empezó a correr por el sendero, sin importarle si el otro lo seguí a o no. Llegaron pues los dos de inmediato al salón del patriarca, tan sombrío y frio que avisaba inmediatamente aquello que estaba por acontecer.  
El león, no tenía miedo, tenía muy en claro lo que estaba por suceder y no temía la sentencia que sobre el pesara; camino orgulloso por el pasillo mirando de reojo a Mu; sonrió para sí sabiéndose un completo idiota, aun en esta situación el temple sonrojado y agitado del ariano lo sometía a un estado de embeleso hipnótico. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a Shion se inclinaron con respeto, Mu jamás había visto a su maestro tan alto e imponente.  
-Mu de Aries…Aioria de Leo…les he llamado por que…me he dado cuenta de las negras y desvergonzadas intenciones con las que pretendian mancillar el templo de Leo, un recinto sagrado que existe mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran y ahora! Sus terribles impulsos estaban por mancharlo! Eso está prohibido!...-La voz terrible de Shion era diferente, oscura, fría, mortal. Mu cerró los ojos con un sufrimiento intrínseco que no supo descifrar.  
-¿Tienes algo que decir a su favor antes de que emita sentencia como mi carácter de Sumo Sacerdote y Patriarca en ausencia de Atenea me lo permiten?- Aunque hubiera estado de mas, Mu pensó inútilmente en una torpe excusa, pero el quinto santo dorado se le adelanto.  
-Gran Patriarca- Dijo poniéndose frente a Mu interponiéndose entre él y el patriarca en un extraño gesto de, ¿protección?.  
-El único culpable de esto soy yo…he planeado todo este tiempo la manera de seducir a tu discípulo, él no lo pudo notar y yo tome provecho de esto, lo cavile con maldad y te ruego me sentencies por esto….para zanjar este vergonzoso asunto con honor- Apenas le escucho alzo el rostro contrariado, sin llegar a creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Si ese es tu deseo Aioria de Leo, muy a mi pesar es mi deber darte muerte, pues la deshonra se castiga así, con la muerte- La mano de Shion se posó sobre leo quien permanecía agachado con la cabeza inclinada, su cosmos se concentró en su palma dispuesto a despedazar al caballero de un solo golpe, cuando el Stardust Revolution brillo sobre la cabeza de Aioria este supo que era el fin.  
-Crystal Wall!- Un pared invisible de energía se formó entre los dos caballeros de oro y el patriarca, si bien, la técnica estaba diseñada para regresar el ataque este solo la detuvo.  
-Mu!...que…demonios?!-  
-Vete!- Exclamo el lemuriamo con ambas manos extendidas sosteniendo el poderosos muro.  
-No te voy a dejar aquí!-  
-Vete! Es mi maestro y yo resolveré esto! No vas a morir por mí!....vete!- Imploro con los ojos cerrados en un extremo esfuerzo , víctima del miedo falaz al saber la furia de su maestro por este despliegue de insensatez.   
Al otro lado del muro, Shion miraba el espectáculo fascinado, recorría con sus dedos aquella superficie como si fuera cristal, sabiéndola más fuerte que el acero.  
-Que te largues maldita sea! – Exclamo viendo que Aioria no se movía.  
-No me voy a ir de aquí!- Aioria sabía perfectamente que ese muro no soportaría mucho más, el cosmos del lemuriano estaba desordenado y desconcentrado y pequeñas grietas se formaban en la película que los dividía, así, sin más, Shion paso su índice por una de las grietas y el muro estallo en mil pedazos, dejándolos a merced de la presumible ira del patriarca. De inmediato Aioria tomo posición de combate dispuesto a atacar al sumo sacerdote.  
-Eso no hará falta- Dijo Shion despreocupado sin tomarle importancia a la tan temible actitud del León.  
-Mi alumno y yo debemos discutir Aioria, vete…no lo lastimare si es lo que tanto temes…- Los ojos de Shion le dijeron a leo que decía toda la verdad y después de cinco minutos de observarlo con recelo retrocedió y salió de ahí, convencido sin duda por el cosmos pacifico que Shion le trasmitió.  
-Maes…- La mano de Shion abofeteo con fuerza a Mu, quien se quedó sujetándose la mejilla incrédulo y ¿agradecido?  
-¿Con qué quieres jugar a los chiquillos enamorados?...no eres más que un niño…Mu! Te entrene para no dar pie a esto! Despierta…tu destino, mi destino y el de Aioria ya está pitado en las estrellas y contra eso nada se puede hacer! No caigas en el error que yo cometí…no ames…por qué te va a ser arrebatado sin piedad!- El caos en el interior de Shion era visible y su pupilo por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba a vislumbrar el porqué de sus palabras, sin embargo, en ellas había tocado un punto muy importante, amor y destino.  
-Maestro, discúlpame por haberte retado…es algo que jamás desee hacer , yo no sé cómo se llama el sentimiento que me impulso a alzar mi mano sobre la tuya, pero simplemente no iba a dejar que sucediera una injusticia, no permitiría que tus manos se mancharan de sangre en una mentira- Se aproximó lentamente a su abatido maestro y se arrodillo frente a él, con respeto.  
-El caballero Aioria de Leo me ha buscado y yo he correspondido, son sentimientos que no entiendo pero, parece ser que el los entiende muy bien; el único afecto que conozco es el que tengo por ti, el de un padre y el de Kiki, el de un hermano; el de Aioria es completamente diferente , si tú me dices que no debo hacerlo, que el destino me lo va a arrebatar…Maestro el destino nos va a arrebatar todo a todos….no me opondré a tu voluntad porque soy un Caballero Dorado pero…-Le miro con la claridad con que solía mirarlo de niño, con completa confianza en su juicio, en sus decisiones y en su sabiduría.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga maestro?- Shion comprendió, entonces que la guerra y la destrucción iba a llegar; que iban a arrasar con todo y con todos y solo quedaría muerte, entonces, porque no permitir a estos jóvenes cuya vida sería truncada a muy temprano tiempo, experimentar al menos una vez, la realización.  
-Hasta hace poco...para mi eras solo un niño Mu, un chiquillo que había crecido bajo mi cuidado y a quien todavía enseñarle el camino y la vida;pero ya veo que no tengo nada mas que enseñarte….vete Caballero Mu de Aries y haz…como tu juicio te dicte- Sin comprender del todo la situación Mu salio del recinto, la lluvia sin tregua azotaba el santuario y se encaminó por la larguísima escalinata, no sabia que pensar o que sentir ni que pasaría ahora; solo una cosa rondaba por su mente cual león al asecho, Aioria.  
Al bajar por la casa de virgo sintió unos brazos rodearle y alzarlo del suelo.  
-Bájame!- Se sacudió de los brazos que lo apresaban y sus ojos con acusación se posaron en los felinos orbes del otro.  
-En qué demonios estabas pensando! Sacrificar tu vida por mí! Es ridículo! Como imaginas que hubiera vivido yo con eso?!- Su furia radicaba en el descaro con que el león había actuado, es que, alguna vez en la vida se iba a parar a pensar en las consecuencias?.  
-Moriría mil veces por ti…Mu- La honestidad de sus palabras atravesó a Mu por completo, dejándolo boquiabierto y susceptible a culequera cosa que Aioria quisiera decirle o hacerle; convenientemente, los aposentos del león, situados tras la imponente casa de Leo estaba demasiado cerca y, casualmente, la puerta estaba abierta.  
-Deja…de decir…tonterías- La reacción de Aries fue demasiado lenta, pronto, el dominante felino lo acorralo en dirección a aquella portezuela abierta donde su lecho le esperaba más que listo y en el fondo no quería aceptar que tenía mucho miedo, pues el mito de la unión humana era algo demasiado oscuro para él.  
-No…Aioria…no- El león no pudo más, tomo a esta exquisita criatura entre sus manos decidido a hacerlo suyo, quisiera o no; Mu , contrariado por el poder con el que leo era capaz de apoderarse de sus sentidos se sintió derribado con delicadeza en el modesto lecho, miro hacia el techo donde la humedad había hecho estragos ya y no reparo en la boca inquieta y dientes traviesos de Aioria, recorriendo sus mejillas en cálidos besos que lo abochornaron, lo descolocaron por completo y cuando el tibio aliento empaño la piel de su cuello lanzo un quejido que a oídos del otro fue la más dulce música.  
-Ah….-Se removió inquieto bajo el cuerpo del castaño , temblando no por el frio, sino por la expectación, por la antelación a este acto maravilloso tan relatado por todos y que solo se puede experimentar en uno mismo, su compañero con más experiencia aprovecho su meditativo estado y lo despojo lentamente de aquellas ropas que estorbaban, el pecho blanco y marcado del lemuriano resulto una delicia para su pronto amante que había soñado tantas veces con la tersura de esa piel, pero se sorprendió con gratitud al encontrar cicatrices como las suyas, incluso un poco más, cortes, quemaduras, estaban por todos lados y esto no podría mas que encantarle, esto hacía de Mu único y excepcional; se inclinó como hipnotizado a besar esta imperfecta piel que lo hacía estremecer, todo el, cuello, pecho , abdomen, no hubo centímetro de piel expuesta que el león no recorriera con su labios, en cierto momento Mu temió que fuera a morderle, dada el hambre con que lo besaba; pero muy lejos estaba el león de querer causarle dolor.   
-Aioria…-Jadeo casi inconsciente, enterrando los dedos en la espalda del otro con ansiedad presa de tantas sensaciones que hasta ese momento desconocía, una parte de el moría de vergüenza por que impúdico acto que estaba permitiendo, pero otra parte solo quería hacerlo callar y dejar que el león hiciera con el cuanto quisiera ,al final, fue esta parte a que gano.  
-Eso se llama…sentir placer Mu- Le dijo ronco al oído, pasando después su tibia lengua por la parte trasera del mismo haciéndolo retorcer; sonrió con maldad ante la delicia de la facilidad con la que lo haría gritar, pero se lo tomaría con calma.  
-Estas…jugando conmigo?- Entre jadeos el lemuriano le miró fijamente, expresando en sus ojos verdes que no aceptaría ninguna tontería de su parte.  
-En absoluto, nunca he sido tan serio con nadie…a nadie había querido como a ti- La ambigua comisura en la boca de Mu lo atrajo, lo beso con la desesperación con que se toma lo más asediado, casi ahogándolo, dándole solo breves segundos para respirar y, cuando se hubieron besado hasta el cansancio el cuerpo del santo de leo ya no podía más, sus ropas también salieron volando por ahí y cuando noto la forma en que Mu lo miraba sintió casi pena.  
-Aioria- Mu recorrió el abdomen perfecto, embelesado por su simetría sin notar que el tacto de sus manos, en su mero fin apreciativo estaban volviendo loco a Aioria quien jadeo en su oído, las manos del lemuriano, que esperaba también finas y delicadas era, ásperas, manos de guerrero, manos de escultor y no podría estar más complacido con esto, llego a un punto donde la parte animal de su carácter tomo el control y se apodero de la situación. Fue entonces cuando la naturaleza de ambos cuerpos empezó a aflorar, a buscarse, ambos, quizás sin saberlo movían sus caderas en un vaivén que buscaba el placentero contacto de la intimidad de sus cuerpos, para Aioria quizás no era del todo nuevo, pero en cuanto Mu sintió aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza no pudo más que gemir aferrándose al hombre encima de él, retorciéndose sin pudor, dándole a su compañero el espectáculo más erótico que hubiera visto. Para apresurar más las cosas, el lemuriano abrió sus piernas pasando una por la cintura del castaño, quien le miro sorprendido.  
-No…soy tan ingenuo cómo crees- Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus cabellos, finas hebras lavanda envolvían sus hombros y se desparramaban como un hermoso río sobre las almohadas.  
-Empiezo a creer que el único ingenuo aquí soy yo- Respondió el enamorado león rendido ante los pies del caballero de Aries, con el atrevimiento propio de su signo deslizo su mano curiosa por el esbelto cuerpo del otro, memorizando cada curva, cada recoveco más tibio que el anterior hasta tocar la más íntima y sensible parte, aquella que no había sido tocada por nadie; el exaltado Aries se estremeció entero y lanzo un quejido abrazando por el cuello, con el temor a flor de piel.  
-Shhh…-le susurró al oído reconociendo de inmediato mediante el toque de sus dígitos la preciosa virginidad del otro; sonriendo para si por esta magnífica oportunidad que siempre creyó imposible.  
-Si quiero que te detengas…lo harás?- Dijo el inseguro lemuriano con vergüenza, Aioria asintió suavemente .  
-Yo voy a hacer lo que quieras- Mu cerro sus ojos dándole permiso tácito, mas no explícito de hacerlo, los dígitos húmedos exploraba curiosos aquella tierna cavidad y ahora si no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sintiendo, solo sabía que confiaba en su compañero, solo sabía que en verdad quería esto y sabia también que le dolería, no había que ser muy listo para ello. Entonces abrió sus ojos y giro el rostro encontrándose directamente con el rostro de Aioria, un rostro astuto que le miraba embelesado, mientras aquellos dedos batallaban por hacerse espacio en su alarmante estrechez el león le colmaba de tiernos besos disipando en lo posible la tensión del momento analizando cada gesto que sus roces le producían, buscando el dolor en cada gesto y detenerse cuando fuera necesario.  
-Ahhh….¿por qué…me tratas con tanta…consideración- Su voz se quebró lentamente al sentir un largo digito introducirse en él, apretó los dientes tratando de ceder un poco.  
-Por qué?, porque te amo y eres tan preciado para mí como todo lo que tengo- ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que repetírselo? ¿ Era acaso que el sabio Mu de Aries era lento para estas cosas? Parecía que sí, entonces el León decidió que se lo diría tantas veces como fuera necesario.  
Analizando sistemáticamente la situación pensó que lo que sucedía debía resultar físicamente muy incómodo, se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentir un terrible placer surcándole entero por causa de las caricias y apalabras del León, por su aroma, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo como de un dios tan perfecto y hermoso, el tono grave de su voz y la tierna manera que tenia de decirle a los ojos y sin titubear que lo amaba; empezaba a comprenderlo y su cuerpo lo entendía también, poco a poco sus necesidad se incrementaba y movía sus caderas sin saber con qué fin, se retorcía en el lecho como una serpiente sin importarle las voces que de su garganta salían, cerró los ojos y le hizo saber con sus actos que lo necesitaba; en este aspecto el otro lo entendió bastante rápido.  
-Hazlo…ya…-Rogo aferrándose a él , jadeando , sintiendo el cuerpo hervir de pies a cabeza siendo azotado por feroces oleadas de placer que salían de la parte media baja de su cuerpo.  
Aioria como el león que era, caracterizado por su virilidad lo hizo suyo despacio, con lentos avances respetando la inexperiencia de aquel cuerpo que aunque fuera un poco se resistía, se arqueaba estrujando las sabanas del lecho proporcionándole un placer que jamás imagino llegaría a sentir; pero de a poco, empezó a embestir, estremeciendo el cuerpo debajo del suyo apoderándose de el poco a poco.  
-Ah! Aioria!- Gimió enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, cediendo ante los embates que lo enloquecían al punto de importarle poco que Shion le escuchara hasta su recinto, que lo escuchara todo el santuario si era necesario.  
El león gruñía como el felino en celo que era, arremetiendo con ferocidad, ahora sí , las mordidas que Mu temía llegaron, en su cuello y hombros producto de la pasión con la que ambos se desenvolvían, pero podría morderle hasta el alma si quería, en ese momento nada importaba.  
-No…aguanto….no….-Se mordió el dorso de la mano cuando un placer avasallador y desconocido lo recorrió entero, sintió un líquido caliente escurrir por su vientre y la mirada maravillada del León le indico que era más o menos lo que acababa de pasar y Aioria se dejó llevar también estallando como una tormenta en el interior del lemuriano , ya después se daría el lujo de ser el amante experto y maratónico que se preciaba de ser pero, por el momento, con esto era para el más que suficiente.  
Después de unos segundos lo miro, el rostro y mirada de Mu era indescifrable y Aioria se puso un poco nervioso.  
-Cierra los ojos- Pidió y el otro, como un gatito así lo hizo, cerro sus ojos ante el y en eso, sintió las manos de su amante y amado tomando su rostro con gentil sutileza, se aproximó a él y planto en sus labios el beso más puro y cálido que jamás le habían dado, el beso que marcaba un antes y un después en su vida y sin saber cómo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta morir en la del lemuriano.  
-Yo no sé lo que es el amor, Aioria de Leo…pero debe parecerse mucho a lo que siento por ti…en estos momentos, disculpa mi torpeza….-Sonrió cálidamente hacia el sin saber que había ocasionado un revolución en su corazón. El león, conmovido se dejó caer sobre él y cerró los ojos escuchando su corazón, errático y agitado, deseando que fuera este sonido el que le acompañara en sus sueños por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
